creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Mcking43/Ed, Edd
Ed, edd & Eddy, All grown up Edd: Hello my name is edd, well my friends call me Double D but hi, as you all know about the famous kids tv show Ed edd & eddy, all of you know us as kids and pre teens, Well we all grown up, here's how it's going: *Its started as Ed hands Eddy a drawn photo of them together as tears stream down eddies face, eddy still wears what he usually wears but the difference is, he has yellow hair and double d still wears the same old hat since their childhood, Ed has black hair still wearing his childhood clothes as he cries just as much and edd proceeds to pat his pack saying: "It's going to be alright Ed." *he sniffs his voice chocking a little* "We will be.....fine....without him....." *As edd too bursts into tears showing a very great emotion, All eddy could do is just look down as he turns to see his red car, a regular old S.U.V,* Edd: Will you, *He sniffs to take a breath and looks at eddy in his tear filled eyes, come back and visit? Eddy: Of course I will, *He says in a calm sad voice* I will never forget my best friends and brothers, *he sniffs as he too starts to cry but only sob softly as he walks to his car opening his door, he turns back and says: Good bye, I will miss you all, *He sniffs once more as he closes the door and lays the drawing next to him as he takes out his key's and inserts them inside the key hole and starts to engine, Dust and smoke start to form a little as the humming of car starts as he pulls back a few inches and turns spinning his steering wheel as he drives off and away from the Cul-De-Sac, As he drives he looks at edds drawing, and good bye letters in rainbow color pencils as tears stream down eddies face again as he turns his head to see the last of the cul-de-sac and skins disappears, the day would pass silently no one made a noise, not even the other people who lived in the Cul-De-Sac made a noise, Ed and double d just slouches in their chairs silently thinking about the past and how it was* Edd: I'm going out for a walk, I'm going to try to clear my mind. *Ed nods as Edd would open the door to outside and close It as edd sighs as he sticks his hands in his pockets slowly walking through the Cul-De-Sac looking at the school, now it's abounded, it's walls falling apart and broken, the doors rusted and broken, the glasses shattered as edd would shake his head and continue walking down the sidewalk as he sees the park, it too old and rusty covered in leaves and age, he smiles to himself remembering more of his past, he shakes his head and continues walking as he turns to walk back to his house silently and to his surprise he runs into jimmy, fully grown in his twenties as he has a darker voice hiding his old light innocent voice as he doesn't carry plank in his more bigger childhood clothes* Edd: Jimmy? *He raises his head to look at Jim* Jimmy: *He raises his head as well and look to his right to see edd and smile as he chuckles* Hi double d, I see you're still doing alright. edd: Yes, *He sniffs* I'm just having a hard time, it'd hard to say that Eddy left. jimmy: So, mr drama queen left eh? Must be tough to miss someone that important, Well it's nice to see you, I'm going to have to go as well. *Jimmy turns and walks off as edd too continues to walk back to his house silently* Jimmy: *He takes out his key as he opens the door to his house and closes it behind him, a normal place, 1 bed, living room small kitchen and small game room for himself, He walks to the living room couch and looks at plank, Plank still looks new with his yellow wood color and color penciled face smile* Jimmy: *He would smile as he holds out a hand to plank but pulls back as he smile changes back to a frown* No, I...i have to grow up, *He picks up plank and sighs as he opens the door and throws plank on the front lawn as he closes his door and he locks it, the day flys by as morning comes, it's 10am as a knocking is heard from the edd's door as he gets up, in his pajamas as he slips on his slippers as he walks down stairs in his night gown and opens the door to his surprise to see Kevin, wearing a tuxedo* Edd: Kevin?.... Kevin: *His voice sounding much more mature like a business man* Hi double d....I wanted to invite you and ed to myself and Nazz's marriage It will be at my place at 5pm, Edd: You're getting married? *As edd sounds surprised* Well congratulations Kevin *Edd smiles* Kevin: Thanks man, See you at 5pm, *Kevin turns and walks away as edd closes the door and walks back to bed yawning and taking off his slippers and goes back to sleep* (Any comments?) Category:Blog posts